Computing memory systems generally comprise one or more dynamic random access memory (DRAM) integrated circuits, referred to herein as DRAM devices, which are connected to one or more processors. Multiple DRAM devices may be arranged on a memory module, such as a dual in-line memory module (DIMM). A DIMM includes a series of DRAM devices mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and are typically designed for use in personal computers, workstations, servers, or the like. There are different types of memory modules, one example being a load-reduced DIMM (LRDIMM). Memory capacity and/or bandwidth may be limited by the loading of the data (DQ) bus and the command-address (CA) bus associated with many DRAM devices and DIMMs. LRDIMMs allow a somewhat increased memory capacity by using memory buffers (sometimes also referred to as registers) on each DIMM to buffer memory channel signals. Registered memory modules have a register between the DRAM devices and the system's memory controller. For example, a fully buffered DIMM architecture introduces an advanced memory buffer (AMB) between the memory controller and the DRAM devices on the DIMM. The memory controller communicates with the AMB as if the AMB were a memory device, and the AMB communicates with the DRAM devices as if the AMB were a memory controller. The AMB can buffer data, command and address signals. With this architecture, the memory controller does not communicate with the DRAM devices directly, rather the AMB is an intermediary for communication with the DRAM devices.